callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
It's Operation 40, not Op40 i made a page AGES ago for Operation 40, so why isn't that page listed under factions on the black ops page? the current Op 40 page has no info whatsoever, whereas the pre existing one actually says what Operation 40 is. Play2often 13:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) play2often Sth new. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0_r4-eTmlA 0:11 variable zoom attachment for snipers. also noscoped snipers. lol? EDIT: 1:56 or not:D gold camo as classified camo. some Pm63 action. 2:03 1:10 strela-3 Vehicle Lock-on Only. I smell tanks not only choppers:d Law - new At4 Rpg-unguided 2:01 Cuban map:d All this brought to you by: Morihaus 18:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :There are no usable tanks in multiplayer... Imrlybord7 18:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ok, ok, sir. To much WaW and Bc2:d but I found new faction: 0:20 Op (eration) 40 it's this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_40 It's counter "Tropas" Faction.Morihaus 18:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's probably for the Cuban maps. Imrlybord7 18:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) trivia At the end of the trailer, a man is holding an M1911. The name "Sally" can be seen scratched into the '''slide' the pistol.'' Is the slide correct or is it meant to be side -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No. Slide is correct. 19:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :In any case, the sentance is missing an "of". General Geers 10:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :In any case, you misspelled "sentence". xD [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk 15:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Bloody Ipod's screwy again. I need to reset the dictionary. General Geers 04:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) So what happened to Slaughter House?? It's not in the list of achievements, so I assume it got cut from the game, right??? Weird since it was at E3 and all... Nomats3 20:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :it was probably renamed. My opinion is that it became "The Defector". Darkman 4 20:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they probably renamed it. They wouldnt scrap a mission that had an E3 demo and everything. Mobilized 21:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, cause the name is similar to the MW map Slaughterhouse, ya know. The Smuff 22:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please... remove the three videos that come up with a message that says that Activision copyrighted it/can't play? 03:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ya and that quick peek one cuz its private Omnicube1 04:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 04:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think there is some kinda thing at the top that says Video and something about WMD. Can that be removed as well? Price2504:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) GKNOVA6 and Zombies I just hought a continuation of the post in the archives would be a good idea. There is still more to know, i'm sure of it. General Geers 05:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You find anything new? Mobilized 14:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking G is the seventh letter of the alphabet etc. and that could make some coordinates or a phone number or something. General Geers 06:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Footage Avenged Sevenfold music video with black ops footage. (some new stuff). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-iOKHjy3sQ. General Geers 06:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) That video was awesome. Mobilized 15:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see anything new. Darkman 4 17:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) That was awesome! * I dont see how a fan made video counts as new footage tbh --Ashwilso12 23:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Weve already seen the footage in other places but it was awesome regardless. Mobilized 23:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Some of it is new. I haven't been trough it frame by frame but I did see a tower exploding in the second half of the vid. General Geers 04:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Still RP The game is in final stage of rating but ESRB can choose between M and T the game right now has strong language violence blood and possibly gore.Sgt Sprinkles 13:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter, it will be M. Dolten Let's Talk 13:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Op 40 Linkage I think that we should link Op 40 with the Operation 40 faction page Omnicube1 15:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh and there appears to be two Op 40 pages Omnicube1 16:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) demo when the heck will the demo be realeased * There wont be a demo. --Ashwilso12 23:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) * Man I hope no one will find a expoilt in Black Ops D: --The Asian Gangsta 10:10am, October 3, 2010 Multiplayer Challanges Can somebody put "When a multiplayer challange is completed, a short guitar riff will play" to trivia? General Geers 06:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) * ^ LOL can you also put, "when a multiplayer challenge is completed, you complete the challenge" yeh? The whole point of trivia is to add little snippets of info like this. Remember to sign. General Geers 09:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Hardly a groundbreaking development tho is it --Ashwilso12 10:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I never said it was. General Geers 11:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's pretty stupid; CoD4 and up have made a sound effect play whenever you finish a challenge. There's nothing special about a guitar playing when you complete a challenge. Darkman 4 08:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Gold camo. Can someone add Gold camo to the camouflages section since we now have evidence of gold camo being present in the game? (see: MAC-11 page) Ouroboros Omega 13:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC)